RTT (Rose Tyler se Tire)
by Thelxinoe
Summary: Tout de même... De penser qu'elle avait affronté des Daleks, et qu'elle était dépassée par /cela/ ? C'en était frustrant - et passablement humiliant. [Pete's world, et un Tenbis qui s'appelle David] NdA : résolution de 2018, je ressors un texte de derrière les fagots. Enjoy again!
1. Chapter 1

Le son lancinant l'arracha bien trop tôt de son sommeil. Avec autant de facilité qu'un paraplégique arthritique, Rose Tyler tira son esprit des sables mouvants de ses rêves. La montée du son dans les décibels n'aidait en rien. Quel jour était-on déjà ? Lundi ? … Pas encore passé. Samedi ? ... Déjà fait. Alors… Dimanche, et de surcroît dimanche de bonne heure, constata une Rose défraîchie, mais furieuse. Dimanche, 5h37, et toujours ce son qui lui vrillait les oreilles. Elle soupira. Même sur cette Terre, les réveils inhumains existaient.

Elle s'extirpa du lit à regrets, s'apprêtant à aller calmer son Alien – finalement, « inhumain » n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité – lorsque la masse à la tignasse brune à côté d'elle l'apostropha :

─ Va…vade grener ?

L'esprit pas encore tout à fait fonctionnel, Rose mit quelques instants à déchiffrer ce patois aux accents de polochon. Bien que penchant pour « vade retro satanas », elle opta pour l'option la plus sensée :

─ Non, je ne me lève pas pour le vide grenier, c'est la semaine prochaine…

─ Ben pakwa ?

Elle était outrée que David puisse lui poser la question. D'autant plus que le bienheureux n'attendit pas la réponse pour se nicher de nouveau sous l'épaisse couette afin d'occulter les cris de plus en plus stridents. De contrariété, elle faillit faire valdinguer la couette à l'autre bout du lit. Mais sa jalousie n'y changeait rien : son sort était de se confronter à l'Alien.

Alors, elle sortit de la chambre, porte et réplique claquantes :

─ Pourquoi ?! Parce que je m'en vais nourrir ton fils !

Emmitouflée dans une couverture polaire, Rose luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, le confortable rocking-chair en osier dans lequel elle donnait la tétée. D'un côté, son corps l'incitait à se bercer jusqu'à l'assoupissement ; de l'autre, elle voulait allaiter Tadhg jusqu'à l'assouvissement. Les moments de calme entre eux étaient trop rares. Il fallait en profiter.

Sa mère avait eu beau la prévenir qu'un bébé chamboulait tout, la jeune femme n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Ironie du sort, son fils prenait un malin plaisir à donner raison à Jackie. Dès la grossesse, Tadhg avait mis Rose sens dessus-dessous. Nausées, coups de pieds dans les côtes, trampoline sur la vessie… Une fois dehors, il ne s'était pas plus assagi : besoin viscéral d'être porté, nuits hachées, dents précoces, faim de loup… C'était à se demander si elle n'avait pas plutôt accouché d'un bébé vampire.

Mais ce matin, dans le silence ouaté, sous douce lueur de la veilleuse, Tadhg était différent. Ses yeux bleus se promenaient sur le visage de Rose comme sa petite main potelée se promenait sur son sein. Attendrie, elle effleura la joue soyeuse, traçant son contour de la pulpe de son doigt, balayant au passage une petite mèche châtain. Tout en cet instant était parfait.

Et soudain, tout bascula. Rose hurla, Tadhg pleura et la porte de la chambre claqua à s'en dégonder.

─ Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda un David à la joue encore marquée par l'oreiller et au front barré par la perplexité.

Il fallait admettre que la situation soulevait quelques questions. Rose avait quitté Morphée, et maintenait aussi loin que possible d'elle un Tadhg écarlate à force de s'époumoner.

─ Il m'a mordue !

Elle regardait son conjoint, quémandant son arbitrage, espérant son soutien. Mais les bras de David s'ouvrirent pour prendre leur fils, qu'il consola d'un « c'est rien, c'est rien », avec ce ton gagatisant qu'emploient les parents face à leur progéniture vénérée.

─ Rien ?! Mais ça fait super mal ! s'indigna-t-elle en montrant son mamelon meurtri.

David ne la gratifia même pas d'un coup d'œil, trop absorbé par le babillage de Tadhg.

─ Je vois, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Il n'était pas le seul : Rose commençait à redouter la tournure que prenaient les choses.

─ En fait, poursuivit David doctement, Tadhg t'a vue t'assoupir. Il voulait jouer… Il t'a réveillée comme il a pu.

Et voilà les gènes gallifréens qui s'exprimaient. Sauf que Rose n'avait aucune envie de les entendre. Ce n'était pas parce que son compagnon parlait bébé que son sein allait être moins douloureux !

─ Jouer ?! Môssieur a deux dents, et du haut de ses cinq mois, il s'en sert pour me _mordre_ !

Si ce n'était pas la preuve qu'elle avait mis au monde un vampire…

─ Ne te plains pas. Il aurait pu les avoir dès la naissance, comme Louis XIV.

Et voilà les gènes gallifréens qui passaient à l'action.

Elle détestait quand il faisait son Monsieur Je-sais-tout, et encore plus lorsqu'il faisait référence à des clones de souvenirs.

─ Je m'en tape de Louis XIV !

Qu'il fasse seulement une référence, même minuscule, à cette gourgandine de Pompadour, et elle ne répondait plus d'elle.

─ Tu as tort. Sacré égo, mais ce gars a un don pour organiser des réceptions d'enfer. Celle avec les daïquiris était particulièrement mémorable…

─ Ce ne sont même pas tes souvenirs !

Tadhg couina et David le regarda d'un air entendu :

─ D'accord avec toi, bonhomme. Reinette, elle…

Rose explosa :

─ « Reinette, elle… » Et toi, tu sais ce que tu es ? Un Seigneur du Temps au rabais ! Avec un don pour m'exaspérer ! J'en ai assez, je me tire !

Elle déguerpit de la chambre, pensant que David viendrait la chercher, comme toujours. Au lieu de cela, ses mots furent pour Tadhg :

─ Ouuui, mon bonhomme. Maman est grognon, mais Papa va jouer avec toi, luuui.

Le claquement fracassant de la porte d'entrée fut l'unique réponse de Rose.

* * *

 **NdA : oui, je sais mon sens historique est très approximatif : Mme de Pompadour, c'est Louis XV... Et les dents de nouveau-né, Louis XIV... Heureusement que mon sens de l'humour est plus au point. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Son premier réflexe fut de se rendre chez sa mère, mais elle renonça vite. Non à cause de l'heure matinale digne du laitier, car Jackie se levait toujours aux aurores, quoiqu'il arrive. Non à cause d'un relent de fidélité à son conjoint, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de livrer en pâture aux sarcasmes de sa mère. Non. La raison tenait en un mot : Tyke.

Tyke son petit frère, qui était né après Tony, après Ivy, après que Jackie et Peter eurent enfin comblé leurs années éloignés avec une flopée de bébés. Tyke, né quelques jours seulement après Tadhg. Tyke, au prénom et à l'âge similaires, mais qui restait tout de même l'oncle de son fils.

La situation était étrange, même pour Rose, qui en avait pourtant eu son lot. Etrange et désagréable, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer les deux garçons. Et cela en était déprimant. Tyke faisait des nuits de neuf heures, acceptait de rester dans son parc, souriait tout le temps, même en étant édenté. Si Tyke était sage comme une image, alors Tadhg en était le négatif.

Et s'il n'y avait eu que lui… Mais non. Jackie s'en sortait à merveille avec trois enfants à la maison, et du coup, ne se gênait pas pour dispenser ses conseils à tout va. A tel point qu'aller là-bas donnait à Rose la pénible impression d'un retour en enfance : elle se retrouvait coincée dans le rôle de la petite fille qui enfile des talons hauts pour jouer à la grande, mais vacille à chaque pas. A ce rythme, la chute n'était plus très loin. Mais hors de question que sa mère l'aide à se relever. Rose ne l'aurait pas supporté, surtout après avoir arpenté la galaxie. Mais tout de même... De penser qu'elle avait atomisé toute une flotte de Daleks, et que son propre fils la mettait en difficulté ? C'en était humiliant.

Elle frissonna. Elle était partie de chez elle sur un coup de tête, trop pressée de s'éloigner du duo infernal. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer, et la bise d'avril le lui rappelait avec mordant. « En avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil ; et surtout, ne sors pas en pyjama en pilou », lui soufflait le courant d'air qui s'insinuait sous le tissu. Elle avait besoin de chaleur, vite, et sous forme de réconfort liquide. Et elle savait exactement où le trouver.

Rose n'attendit que le temps de quelques coups. La porte arrière du McLaren's s'ouvrit sur le visage à peine surpris mais tout à fait compréhensif de Shareen, qui la serra dans ses bras. Dieu que c'était bon de pouvoir compter sur sa meilleure amie ! Bien sûr, cette Shareen-là différait quelque peu de celle sur l'autre Terre : Nouvelle Shareen était mariée et propriétaire d'un pub, qui était à la fois son commerce et sa maison. La version originale, coureuse de pantalons qui payait son loyer un mois sur deux, en aurait été soufflée ; mais, tout comme elle, son alter ego faisait preuve d'un sens aigu de la mode et d'un soutien indéfectible envers sa copine.

Shareen ne posa aucune question, et conduisit directement Rose dans le petit salon, ce coin cosy du pub réservé aux habitués.

─ Mets-toi à l'aise, poulette, dit-elle en désignant le large canapé moelleux près de la cheminée dans laquelle elle glissait déjà une bûche.

─ Mais…

─ Mais rien du tout, bichette. Tu as des cernes à faire fuir un zombie. Même ton costume d'Halloween était moins effrayant.

Rose allait rétorquer quelque chose pour la forme, mais Shareen enchaîna :

─ Tu te plantes là, et moi je t'amène un bon gros plaid et une tasse de thé. Et tu te reposes ! Tu verras, ça ira tout de suite mieux après.

Ni l'esprit, ni le corps de Rose n'objectèrent. Du moment où sa tête toucha le coussin de l'accoudoir, elle sombra dans le sommeil, sans avoir vraiment eu le temps de savourer son thé ni le feu. Mais son sommeil s'accompagna d'un doux rêve où David la tenait dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'il avait préparé des pancakes à la sauce bisou.

Elle déchanta au réveil : contre sa poitrine, non son beau brun, mais l'oreiller, qu'elle avait dû farouchement serrer, à en juger comment il était déformé. Quant aux baisers… Ne restaient plus que des traces humides sur son ersatz de compagnon. Super. Voilà qu'elle se mettait elle aussi à baver sur l'oreiller. Elle entendait déjà David railler avec un « telle mère, tel fils ». La seule chose sur laquelle elle ne s'était pas trompée était la délicieuse odeur qui venait lui titiller les narines. Ce n'était pas des pancakes, mais… du rosbif ?!

La pendule sur le manteau de la cheminée sonna onze heures trente. Incroyable, elle avait dormi. Et encore plus incroyable, elle avait dormi cinq heures _d'affilée_. Elle en aurait presque entamé une danse de la victoire, si l'odeur de la viande rôtie ne lui rappelait pas que le pub allait bientôt ouvrir aux clients et qu'elle était encore en pyjama.

Heureusement pour elle, Shareen vint la secourir :

─ Et bien, princesse, si j'avais su que tu comptais faire ta Belle au Bois Dormant, je t'aurais emmenée tout de suite à l'étage.

─ Chez toi ? Jamie n'aurait sans doute pas été d'humeur.

─ Il est parfois ronchon, mais ce n'est pas le mauvais bougre. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a proposé de s'occuper du pub pendant que je m'occupais de toi.

Ah quand même. Cela n'avait jamais été le grand amour entre Rose et Jamie ─ tout juste se toléraient-ils ─ mais là, il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt sympa de sa part. Même s'il essayait de récolter des points de « gentil mari » auprès de Shareen, cela était assez révélateur (et passablement flippant) de la tête de déterrée qu'elle devait avoir.

─ Cool, commenta-t-elle simplement. C'est quoi le programme ?

─ Un : salle de bains. Deux : fringues. Trois : gratin de potins. Allez, zou !


	3. Chapter 3

─ Y'a eu trop de bruit. Et pour rien, asséna Shareen entre deux bouchées.

─ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, renvoya Rose d'un coup de fourchette scandalisé.

Tout de même. Son sein n'avait pas été le seul meurtri dans cette histoire. Son amour-propre aussi, bien que Shareen n'en ait pas pleinement conscience. Par souci de secret, sécurité et surtout simplicité, Rose s'était abstenue de dévoiler ce qui aurait pu compromettre la nature « particulière » de David. Elle avait donc raconté à son amie une version très édulcorée de ce qui s'était passé, bien loin du « non seulement Môssieur le Clone se fiche que j'ai été mordue à sang, mais en plus il console le coupable et déblatère avec lui _à mon sujet_ , tout en ayant le culot de refaire surgir l'autre Poisson ! » qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Malgré ce handicap, Shareen assurait dans son rôle de meilleure amie :

─ OK, ignorer ta poitrine était une grossière erreur, et te comparer avec son ex une bourde intersidérale. Mais t'as pas été cool non plus en fichant le camp comme une furie.

De sa fourchette, Rose traçait des stries dans son hachis parmentier, prétendant être trop absorbée par son assiette pour s'appesantir sur sa peu glorieuse fuite. Finalement « assurer » était peut-être surévalué.

Son amie ne lâcha pas le morceau :

─ Parce qu'entre les portes qui claquent, les cris du petit et toi qui es montée en mayonnaise, comment voulez-vous vous entendre avec Dave ?

Bonne question. Mais Rose se contenta d'un _mfff,_ préférant déguster son plat plutôt que de lui signaler qu'à son avis, le niveau sonore n'était pas le problème crucial. Et que si elle pouvait arrêter d'appeler son compagnon Dave, ce serait sympa.

─ Il a dit quoi, Dave, quand t'es partie ? poursuivit Shareen, aussi têtue qu'un doberman.

─ Davchvidmf.

─ Hein ?

─ David, articula Rose la bouche une fois vide.

Elle était très pointilleuse à ce sujet. Ils avaient eu suffisamment de mal tous les deux à s'accorder sur un prénom qui 1) lui correspondait, 2) était plus passe-partout que « Docteur » et 3) moins plan-plan que John, qu'elle n'allait certainement pas permettre qu'on le raccourcisse ! A tel point qu'en comparaison, nommer leur nouveau-né avait été aussi facile que monter un meuble Ikea avec un tournevis _sonique_.

─ Si tu veux. Alors, il a réagi comment, Da-vid ? demanda Shareen en accentuant bien les syllabes.

Bonne question bis. Rien, en fait. Il n'avait même pas eu l'air concerné. Pas très flatteur. Mais voyant que son amie attendait une réponse, elle se lança :

─ David… (elle fit une pause autant réfléchir que pour laisser à Shareen le temps de s'imprégner de cette notion complexe)... David est resté s'occuper de Tadhg.

Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Avec une pointe d'omission.

─ Bien ! Qu'il réalise que mère, c'est du boulot !

Rose resta muette devant cette révélation. Prise dans son quotidien, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment songé, mais elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Tous les jours, elle portait Tadhg, le nourrissait, le câlinait, le baignait, l'habillait, le berçait, jouait avec lui, et mille autres choses encore. Elle passait son temps à s'occuper d'un être entièrement dépendant d'elle. Et c'était une tâche complexe et intimidante.

─ Et puis bichette, que veux-tu qu'il arrive ?

Une bonne demi-douzaine de scénarios catastrophes surgirent dans l'esprit de la jeune maman. Tadhg se faisait posséder par un Gelth, Tadhg jouait avec un hochet Nestene, Tadhg réinitialisait la mémoire de David en mâchouillant sa montre gousset…

─ Franchement ? insista Shareen.

Rose dût se rendre à l'évidence : comme d'habitude, rien ne se passerait dans cette dimension repliée sur elle-même.

─ Purée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

─ C'est du hachis parmentier, répliqua sa copine, tout aussi pointilleuse sur les termes.

─ Pas ça, dit une Rose rayonnante. Tu as raison ! David peut très bien gérer Tadhg tout seul ( _et partager mon calvaire_ , omit-elle). Profitons-en ! A nous l'aprem' entre nanas !

─ Génial ! Et si on se faisait une virée shopping ? Direction H&M et Miss Selfridge's ?

Miss Selfridge's… Rose expérimenta ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu en neuf mois de grossesse : une envie. Une envie folle d'aller dans la boutique, d'y toiser les pimbêches de vendeuses à la taille 32, et de demander à essayer _tous_ les jeans. Ce qui, vu l'aventure du 501, risquait fort d'arriver de toute manière, vu que l'essayage allait être beaucoup plus compliqué en étant debout dans une cabine, taille 32 elle aussi. A tous les coups, les jeans lui resteraient coincés aux cuisses et Shareen serait obligée de l'effeuiller comme une meneuse de revue.

─ Oublie, j'ai pas ma CB sur moi.

─ Ce que tu peux être ringarde ! Le pouçage, c'est tellement plus pratique !

Le pouçage était LA nouvelle manière de payer. Plus besoin d'apposer sa carte bleue sur une borne de paiement, le pouce gauche suffisait. La borne scannait l'empreinte, et vérifiait auprès du Fichier Mutualisé Bancaire avant d'autoriser la transaction. Révolutionnaire et avant-gardiste. Orwellien, selon David, qui se méfiait du dispositif comme de la peste Judoon. En même temps, avec les volutes inhabituelles de ses empreintes, il aurait fait bugger le système à lui tout seul.

─ Dis surtout que tu as eu ta dose de déhanchés indécents…

Rose ignora la pique :

─ Et si on allait au Kawaii Nail Bar, plutôt ?

─ Ils ont fermé, dit Shareen, dépitée. Il paraît que leurs vernis interféraient avec le pouçage…

─ Ah, tu vois !

Shareen fit semblant de ne pas relever. Toute invention qui facilitait le shopping était sacrée et par conséquent incritiquable.

─ Et un ciné ?

Rose hésita. Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une salle obscure, TARDIS compris, depuis une éternité.

─ Hm… Y'a quoi à l'affiche ?

Shareen dégaina son portable pour consulter le programme :

─ Le multiplexe fait une journée spéciale _Star Wars XV_ …

Rose fit la moue. Payer pour aller voir des aliens ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre aux côtés du Docteur ? Non merci.

─ Connais pas, prétendit-elle.

─ Justement, chacune de leurs quinze salles est consacrée à un des films de la saga. C'est le moment d'aller voir le beau Leo passer du côté obscur !

Ah oui, ici, Di Caprio jouait Skywalker père. Le film n'en était d'ailleurs plus à une incohérence près : leurs Wookies étaient poilus. Alors que Rose savait très bien que les Wookies qui ne voulaient pas rester cantonnés aux postes de bûcheron s'épilaient. En tous cas, ceux qui siégeaient à la Proclamation des Ombres le faisaient...

─ Et au ciné-club ?

Après tout, la petite salle de quartier avait peut-être un bon classique à dépoussiérer (ce qu'ils auraient aussi dû faire avec leurs sièges, soit dit en passant).

─ _Rosemary's baby_.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Payer pour aller voir un bébé satanique ? Avec tout ce que le sien lui faisait subir ? Non merci.

Elle crut un instant que le sort s'acharnait contre elle. Puis elle se souvint. Du Docteur, et des deux leçons qu'elle tenait de lui : _devant une crise insurmontable, mieux valait fuir_ , et _n'ignore jamais les coïncidences_. Elle avait déjà mis en pratique la première ce matin ; l'autre venait de lui faire signe. Elle n'était pas Mia Farrow. Elle était Rose Tyler, annihilatrice de Daleks, compagne du Docteur. Elle avait parcouru la Terre, le Temps et l'Univers. Elle n'allait pas reste assise à suivre les péripéties d'extra-terrestres de pacotille ou d'un sale moutard. Elle avait les mêmes ─ en mieux ─ à la maison. Et là était sa place. Il était temps de rentrer.

─ Merci Shareen, mais mes hommes me manquent trop. On remet la journée nanas à la fin du mois ?

─ Rose Tyler, je te reconnais bien là, à préférer les hommes à ta copine ! T'as pas intérêt à te débiner la prochaine fois, dit Shareen, dont l'indignation factice vira aussitôt à la compassion totale. En même temps, je comprends : les hommes, c'est vite perdu, sans nous… D'ailleurs, j'ai moi aussi intérêt à retrouver Jamie avant qu'il ne casse des assiettes en faisant la vaisselle.

─ Le pub n'a pas de lave-vaisselle ? demanda Rose, surprise.

─ Si, mais Jamie est infichu d'appuyer sur le gros bouton rouge qui le met en marche.

─ T'inquiète, David viendra lui faire une démo. Il est très doué en boutons rouges.

─ Ouh lààà ! Garde tes sous-entendus pour toi, ma grande ! J'ai eu assez de l'échantillon jean tout à l'heure !


	4. Chapter 4

Sur le chemin du retour, Rose était regonflée à bloc. Le temps passé au Mc Laren's avait fait des merveilles. Elle se sentait prête à affronter n'importe qui et n'importe quoi.

Ce qui tombait bien : un grand n'importe quoi l'accueillit chez elle. Des hochets et des peluches étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la maison, et une drôle d'odeur régnait. A croire qu'une bombe avait explosé. Mais ce n'était rien à côté du… hululement ? concert de hard rock de castrats ? qui martyrisait ses oreilles.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, qu'elle regretta aussitôt, et se dirigea vers la source du vacarme. Si son entrée dans le salon ne la renseigna pas sur l'odeur ou la bombe (qu'elle suspectait d'être aux trois quart humaine malgré tout), elle identifia le supplice auditif. Assis dans sa balancelle, Tadhg hoquetait à en briser ses timbales en plastique, tandis que, accroupi à côté de lui, David chantonnait ce qui ressemblait à tout, sauf une berceuse.

La poitrine de Rose se gonfla. Elle exultait. Oui, c'était mesquin de se réjouir de ce retournement de situation, mais tellement drôle ! Comme elle aurait résisté à gratter une piqûre de moustique, elle résista à l'envie de se vanter, et lança un nonchalant :

─ Besoin d'aide ?

Tadhg fut le plus prompt à réagir. Avec l'enthousiasme d'une otarie qui essaye de décoller, il battait des bras à la vue de sa mère, si fort que sa balancelle en ondulait. Quant à David… Il fut encore plus délectable. En un bond, il se leva, brandissant les bras au plafond d'une manière presque aussi coordonnée que son fils. Ce qui lui aurait conféré un air triomphant sans sa tenue pyjama-robe de chambre, certes efficace pour soumettre des Sycorax, mais de toute évidence pas assez suffisante pour assagir leur fils.

Le meilleur vint lorsque David, une vieille habitude revenant au galop, se lança dans une course d'obstacles à travers le salon pour la rejoindre. Le saut de la table basse fut net et sans bavure, mais une peluche sournoisement cachée sous le tapis (ce traître de Tigrou) déséquilibra son pied, manquant de le mettre au tapis lui aussi. Un fou rire indomptable s'empara de Rose. Si même David ne pouvait plus s'appuyer sur son alter-ego bondissant…

Il se redressa avec autant de grâce qu'un manchot sur la banquise, sous les gloussements extatiques de leur otarie de fils, qui, ayant apprécié la scène au plus haut point, s'apprêtait à maîtriser les applaudissements.

─ Tu es revenue ! dit-il, et Rose n'y entendit que « enfin ! ».

Tout dans sa phrase criait sa joie et son soulagement, tout sur son visage exprimait le bonheur de la revoir.

─ Tu t'inquiétais ?

Il plissa du nez et passa sa main derrière sa tête, ébouriffant sa coiffure saut du lit, et Rose ne fut pas loin de succomber.

─ Mm… Non… Enfin, oui… Pour ton sein, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter comme un enfant pris en faute. Il te fait toujours aussi mal ?

C'était tout lui de dire une chose en la laissant en suspens entre ses mots, cachée comme un trésor à trouver. Conquise par cette excuse muette, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, juste à la commissure des lèvres. Elle s'éloigna avant qu'il ne la goûte pleinement, tournant son affection vers Tadhg, qu'elle sortit de sa balancelle, et câlina de ses mots :

─ Oui, mon chou. Je vais arranger cela.

Et elle s'installa confortablement sur le canapé pour l'allaiter sous le regard mi-médusé, mi émerveillé de son conjoint.

─ Oui, mon sein va mieux, et non, je n'ai plus besoin de traducteur.

Elle se garda bien de lui révéler que la montée de lait provoquée par les cris de Tadhg l'avait bien aidée.

─ Tadhg ne t'a pas fait savoir qu'il avait faim ? renchérit-elle.

─ Si, et tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il refuse catégoriquement la purée de haricots et exige du lait…

Effectivement, maintenant qu'il en parlait, Rose voyait les appétissantes traces vert morve dans la chevelure brune.

─ J'ai failli passer chez ta mère lui réclamer du lait en poudre, mais…

La grimace de David fut éloquente. Il avait toujours soutenu qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de donner raison à sa belle-mère devant témoins. Position louable, certes, mais peu tenable sans régénérations, et presque suicidaire face à un Tadhg affamé.

─ Alors j'ai décidé de fabriquer mon propre lait.

─ Pardon ?

Rose fut soudain très inquiète pour la santé de son bébé et la santé mentale de son compagnon. Inquiétude que ne partageait pas Tadhg, qui tétait goulûment, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa fontaine à lait personnelle.

─ Comme les alchimistes. Sauf qu'au lieu de changer le plomb en or, j'aurais changé le lait de vache en lait de femme.

Rose lui lança un regard noir. Il n'était tout de même pas en train de comparer les deux espèces ?

─ Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de pierre philosophale dans cette dimension.

Ce n'était donc pas une version mufle de David qui s'exprimait, mais sa version geek intarissable :

─ Alors j'ai protonisé le lait, et je crois que j'ai inventé le caramel cendré.

D'où l'odeur. A moins que ce ne soit la couche pleine qu'elle apercevait près de la télé.

─ En toute objectivité, ce n'est pas une de mes meilleures trouvailles. Très en dessous du daïquiri banane, mais bien meilleur qu'une poire. Peut-être qu'en y ajoutant du faisan… Ou du héron, pour le côté cendré…

 _Héron, héron, petit patapon_ , songea Rose avant de changer Tadhg de sein et de conversation :

─ Mais, dis-moi… Il s'est passé quoi, avec les jouets ? demanda-t-elle, en espérant que l'explication de David ne lui donnerait pas la nausée, contrairement à ses recettes « à la Gaston Lagaffe ». Tadhg, imperturbable, continuait de téter, n'en perdant pas une goutte.

─ Les jouets ? Ah…

David eut un de ses immenses sourires, de ceux qu'il affichait avec un charme faussement innocent et un enthousiasme de vrai gamin, ceux réservés aux idées génialement brillantes et brillamment géniales.

─ On a joué au Dartlek.

─ A _quoi_ ?

─ A viser le Dalek. Darts, Daleks, Dartlek… Wibbly-wobbly, et tout le bataclan. Alors je prends ceci, dit-il en récupérant un fouet de cuisine et une ventouse de toilettes sous la table basse, Tadhg est armé de tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, et il doit me toucher. Cinquante points s'il bloque ma ventouse. Bon, il laisse plus tomber qu'il ne vise, mais il a tout de même scoré quarante-deux points.

A ce stade, Rose cessa de s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de son conjoint. C'était avéré : elle vivait avec un fou, mais sans boîte bleue. Et elle avait été assez folle pour avoir eu un enfant de lui. Mais autant ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce point.

─ Et le pyjama, c'est pour… ?

─ Par solidarité avec la grenouillère de Tadhg. Nooon, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant les sourcils dubitatifs de Rose. Figure-toi que ce petit bonhomme m'a complètement vampirisé : je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi depuis ce matin !

Ouh laaa… Si même David se mettait à conforter sa théorie...

Mais il n'y avait peut-être pas de quoi sombrer dans la paranoïa. Blotti contre sa poitrine, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur son sein, Tadhg dormait, paisible, sa respiration à peine plus forte que le bruissement d'ailes d'un colibri.

─ Ah, il est beau, ton Dracula en devenir ! Il ronfle, comme son père ! taquina Rose, trop heureuse qu'il ne soit pas mis à baver.

─ Et… si tu le mettais à la sieste ? Parce que je ferais bien pareil avec toi, suggéra David, clin d'œil mutin.

─ OK, mais à la douche d'abord, pilou-boy !

* * *

Elle était toujours auprès du lit à barreaux lorsqu'il vint la retrouver, le corps encore chaud et humide sous son peignoir. Il l'enlaça, mais elle ne bougea pas.

─ Laisse-moi deviner… Notre fils a réussi à t'hypnotiser les yeux fermés.

─ Je pourrais le contempler pendant des heures… Regarde comme il est serein. C'est un ange.

David nicha son nez au creux de la nuque de sa femme, et lui souffla à l'oreille :

─ Tu sais… C'est comme cela qu'il t'appelle.

Rose se tourna enfin, et, prenant sa main dans la sienne, l'attira dans leur chambre. Il était temps pour eux de rejoindre le septième ciel.


End file.
